Forgive or Forget
by The100fanatic
Summary: Evie and Doug had been married 10 years when Doug left Evie with 3 kids. He comes back three years later, asking for forgiveness. Will Evie forgive him or forget him or will something happen where she can't do either?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I thought I would make a Evie and Doug story since I have been making a lot of Ben and Mal stories. So as you can tell from the summary, Evie and Doug are married and have three kids. Evie got pregnant with twins at 16. Her and Doug got married when she was 5 months pregnant. She had a boy and girl. They named them Eric and Tegan.(Tegan is a girl) 2 years later Evie got pregnant again. She had a girl. They named her Sophia**

 **In this story, Evie and Doug are 29, Eric and Tegan are 13, and Sophia is 11.**

 **When Eric and Tegan Were 10,Evie and Doug had been fighting. Doug left in the middle of the night, leaving Evie with three kids. After three years he come's back. Will Evie and Doug get back together?**

 **Tell me what you guys think. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Evie's POV

"E...E!" Mal said, distracting me from thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you okay? You seem a little uneasy." Mal asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"E, you are not fine. Tell me whats wrong." Mal said.

"Fine. It's just...Its the anniversary of when Doug left." I said.

Mal's face softened.

"Oh, yeah." She said

We sat in silence for a while.

"How do you do it?" I asked her.

"Do what?" Mal asked.

"Keep a good marriage." I said.

"Well..I don't know. But I do know that what holds marriage together is love." Mal said.

"Do you and Ben ever fight?" I asked.

"No. Not really. I mean..Ben knows not to mess with me." Mal said.

I laughed.

"I know your really upset about Doug leaving. But, if he really loves you, he'll come back." Mal said.

"I hope he does."

Tegans POV

"Tegan? Tegan!" Aria said.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Tegan, I've known you my whole life. I know what you do when you are happy and that is not what you do when your happy. Tell me whats wrong." Aria said.

"My dad left 3 years ago, Okay!" I said.

"Oh, right. Do you know why?" Aria asked.

"No." I said.

"Well, maybe he'll come back." Aria said.

"Ar, its been three years! Has he come back? No! Will he ever? Probably not, because he left 3 years ago without saying goodbye! You don't understand how that feels because your dad didn't leave and your parents are still together!" I yelled. At this point, I was crying.

Aria hugged me.

"I know you are mad that your dad left. I know you were sad when your dad left. You know how i know? Cause I was there. You have cried to me and I've been with you all thorough it. So I do understand." Aria said.

Suddenly, Aria's dad came in.

"Tegan, You need to go to your mom's Boutique." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your father's there."

 **CLIFFHANGER! I hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter, From Evie's POV and Tegan's POV. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Evie's POV

Vanessa ran into the designing studio of my Boutique.

She now worked as a cashier there.

"You might want to stop sewing." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when you take your foot off that pedal." She said.

I took my foot on the pedal.

"So why did you need me to stop sewing?" I asked.

Vanessa took a deep breathe.

"Doug's here." She said.

If I was sewing when she said that, I would have sewed my finger.

Now I know why she told me to stop sewing.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said he wanted to talk to you." Vanessa said.

He wants to talk to me?

"Okay." I said.

I walked out of my studio and to the checkout desk.

Doug was standing there.

He really was there.

"Evie." He said.

"Hey Doug." I said flatly.

"Listen, I know your mad a me, but-" he started, but i cut him off.

"I am mad you. I'm mad at you for leaving in the middle of night without even leaving a note, and not coming back for 3 years!" I yelled.

Good thing we were closed.

"Should I ask my parents to bring Tegan, Eric, and Sophia over?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes." I said.

She went to the break room.

Tegan's POV

"My father?" I asked.

"Yes, your father." Uncle Ben told me.

"I told you he would come back." Aria said.

"Yeah, you were right." I said.

We ran out Aria's bedroom door.

...

We got out the car.

"Are you guys nervous?" I asked my siblings.

"Maybe." Eric said.

"Yep." Sophia said.

"Don't worry. Me and Bella will be right with you." Aria said.

I linked Arms with Aria and Sophia linked arms with Bella.

We walked in the door.

My mother was talking to some blonde haired man.

They both turned around.

My father was the blonde haired man.

I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I hadn't seen him in 3 years.

He looked the same.

"What should I say to him?" I whispered to Aria.

"I don't know." Aria whispered back.

Nobody was doing anything, so I walked up to him.

"hi dad." I said looking down at the ground.

"Hey, Tegan." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Tegan's POV

Right after I said that, Sophia walked up to him too.

She stood next to me.

She was looking down at the ground too.

"Hi dad." She said.

"Hey Sophia." My dad said.

Why was he acting like nothings wrong?

I looked at Eric.

Aria was trying to get him to come over here.

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out of the store, crying.

Soon after, My father came out.

"Hey Tegan." He said.

I didn't answer.

"Look I know your mad at me and-" He started before I cut him off.

"Mad at you? Heck yeah I'm mad at you! You know why? Cause you left 3 years ago without saying goodbye or leaving a note!" I yelled.

"I know." He said.

"Why? Why did you do that? Why did you abandon us?" I asked.

"Your mother wanted to have another kid." My dad said.

"Well, that's a stupid reason to leave for 3 years!" I yelled.

"I thought you kids were annoying and I did not want to deal with another one." He said.

I looked at him, with hurt.

"You thought we were annoying?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Well, that hurts. I thought you loved me and cared about me. But it was obviously just an act. You never loved me or Eric or Sophia. It was all an act." I said.

He didn't respond.

"Well, thanks for nothing." I say as I run back inside.

Evie's POV

Tegan ran back inside crying.

"What happend?" I asked.

"He told me why he left." She said.

"Why did he leave?" Sophia asked.

"Mom wanted to have another kid and he didn't cause he we were annoying and didn't want to have to deal with another one! He never loved us! He was all an act!" She said.

Everyone stared at her with shock.

I went outside.

Doug was standing there.

"You asshole!" I yelled.

He turned around.

"Look, I didn't mean to upset her." He said.

"You thought that telling her she was annoying would not upset her?" I asked.

He didn't respond.

"Why did you come back anyways?" I asked him.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to get back together, but I'm guessing it's going to be a no." He said.

"Hell, it's a no!" I yelled.

"Well, nice seeing you again." He said.

Doug walked off.

I went back inside my boutique.

 **Holy sh*t pickles. It just went down. Don't worry, this story's not over yet. There is still hope for Doug/Evie. I will update this story on Sautrday, but knowing me, it will probably be up tomorrow. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know I didn't update when I said I would so I am going to update now.**

No one's POV

Evie was not feeling good the day after Doug left.

She decided to go lay down in the break room.

She feel asleep.

...

Vanessa went into the break room to wake up Evie.

She shook her.

But, Evie did not wake up.

Vanessa noticed she wasn't breathing.

Vanessa ran to her phone and called her parents.

Ben picked up the phone.

"What's up Vanessa?" Ben asked into the phone.

"I went into the break room to wake up Evie, but I couldn't and She's not breathing." Vanessa said into the phone.

"Okay...Call 911 me and your mother will be over there soon." Ben said.

"Okay." Vanessa said and hung up.

She dialed 911.

Tegan's POV

Me and Aria were talking in her room when Aunt Mal came in.

"Tegan, your mothers in the hospital." Aunt Mal said.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

Me and Aria ran out to the car.

..

We got to the hospital.

Somebody was there that I didn't want to see.

My father.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Vanessa called me and said your mother was in the hospital." Dad said.

"Well, you can leave now because I'm sure mom does not want you here." I said.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I left because I just needed a break from you guys." Dad said.

"Sometimes Mom want's break from us but she doesn't leave for 3 years." I said.

"I wanted a break from being a parent." Dad said.

"Parents don't get a break! When you committed to being a father, you committed to being there and helping our mother raise us! Did you ever think..that if you left...it would cause us to hate you? You think that we're just to forgive you, just like that? Mom is in the hospital because of you! Because of the pain you caused her yesterday, because of the pain you caused her for 3 years! Mom is probably going to die and it's all your fault!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Save it! I am never going to forgive you! So just leave and never come back!" I yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do. I am your father." He said.

"Well, you've really not been acting like it!" I yelled.

The doctor came out.

"I'm sorry but, Evie is not going to make it. We did everything we could." The doctor said.

The doctor left the waiting room.

"You see what you did!" I yelled.

I ran out of the room.

Mal's POV

I can't believe it.

My best friend is dead.

"Well, I guess I will be taken custody of my children." Doug said.

"You will be doing nothing of the sort." I said.

"There my kids." He said.

"You abandoned them for 3 years! You think there gonna want to live with you after all you've done?" I yelled.

He didn't respond.

"Leave before I have the guards kick out." Ben said

He walked out of the room.

I ran into Ben's arm's and sobbed into his chest.


	6. New schedule

**Hey guys! I am getting back on a Schedule and hoping to stick with it. I saw what you guys wanted me to finish! So here is my update schedule.**

 **Adventures in time travel with Aria Adams and Friends: Sundays**

 **Becoming a Family: Mondays**

 **Forgive or Forget: Tuesdays**

 **Triangles are complicated: Wednesdays**

 **One way: Thursdays**

 **Same story, different characters: Fridays**

 **Taking on the world: Saturdays**

 **Friends, Enemies and Secrets: The 15th of every month**

 **Bal is love, Bal is life: The 20th of every month**

 **I hope this makes you guys happy! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 6

Tegan POV

I sat in the back of my mom's shop, crying. My mother is dead. She's dead. It doesn't seem real. My father and Aunt Mal and Uncle Ben are fighting over who gets custody. I hope Aunt Mal and Uncle Ben gets custody of us. I don't want to live with my deadbeat father. Just then, Vanessa walked in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said.

Vanessa said in the chair next to me.

"I'm sorry about your mom." She said.

"It's okay." I said.

"I'm taking over the shop if it makes you feel better." Vanessa said.

"You're not going to change the name, Are you?" I asked.

"No. This place will always be Evie's boutique. However, I will need somebody to sew clothes and help me run this place. And since you know how to sew and you are the former owners daughter, I would be honored if you helped me run this place." Vanessa said.

"I would love to!" I said, Jumping out of my chair.

Vanessa laughed.

"Wait, can Sophia help too?" I asked.

"Of course!" Vanessa said.

"Yey!" I said.


End file.
